createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm of Noryn
Realm of Noryn Created by u/TopKat_ GEOGRAPHY: With some of the most fertile fields of the small continent, being an active and important role within the region for food trades allowed them to gain a lot of political power among other colonies. Surronded by many mountains, chosen by the small colony upon arrival in order to strive off attackers - A rich and capable fleet of fishers have also found importance within the many small lakes and the large outside sea. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY: Among the lands of Noryn there is a large range of species, hybrids and natives of the small - uncontested continent. With the Nordian people being the most 'human' of all the species and also making up a majority of the population; their skin being extremely pale, eyes born from the blue seas they've always known and stood around at 5'10 at average - Known mostly in the region for their extreme beauty and fighting ethic. The next successor race among the lands are known as the Selites, a ancient sea faring race that out-exist the Nordian themselves, through many years during the aftermath of the conquest have become hybrids with Nordian, their features of beauty also stand out, with their variants of skin tone being anything from blue, green or purple it is seen as a symbol among them. Through the bottom region of the Selites stand their evolutionary pods of tentacles, their head also branded with these same pesticle tentacles, showing the significant difference between the Selites and the Noryn. Lesser Species: Three unique lesser species roam the lands of Noryn. Kanenee: An extremely small species - stood anywhere from 2" to 3", with extremely large eyes that almost resemble the galaxy it's self, large ears protrude from their head and . They are almost considered mythical in other region of the world yet the continent of Noryn is where most believe they were evolved and native too. Their known to being extremely powerful in magical properties but not being able to commit magic themselves, only used by those who are already well trained in order to further improve an individuals magical abilities. Usually done through ceremonial and ritual eating of the species - they're considered fairly intelligent. Buttlebeets: The second most common lesser specie among the lands are known simply by the people as Buttlebeets, a insectoid like creature with grand wings that span up to a metre. Their extremely rare within the regions, commonly found in the deep forests. Useful mainly for their taste and the liquid they excrete. When burnt can be used for improving the taste of most food - too much indulgence however can cause extremely addictive behavior. Through the addiction it causes they have been pushed near extinction, now being rarely found and considered endangered. Capturing them can also be extremely hard, they are known to being able to fly to extreme heights and also have small pincers, capable of piercing the strongest of armor - farming and breeding them is a task only held by the most trained. Usually by magical folk. Kandanara: The most essential species for the continued expansion of the Noryn Realm. An extremely small yet fast mammalian specie that have been tamed for many years by the people - known to run especially fast for long distances, as well as burrowing in to the soil it's self to get to another location. Primarily used as a way to communicate among the land, they are the most popular pet like creature within the realm. HISTORY: The Nordian people had not initially came from the lands they now reside, instead having been born among the extremely cold climate of the southern lands, over many years of evolutionary traits being composed they were able to become more used to cold climates - initially having the ability to even stay below the sea for many days. Lost now in history a period had come where they had to flee from their snowy, cold cities of the southern poles. Having to head north, leaded by a great snow king called Noryn - rumored to of living for many thousands of years until he was able to get his people to the sacred lands that he deemed, Noryn's Realm. Approximately a thousand years before they had got there, they hit a small deserted island only south from where they planned, the harsh warm climate did not take well to them - being mostly cold blooded. Many of the thousands that came with Noryn started to see illness sweep their numbers. Again they sailed, many died and many left to seek their own ventures. With numbers dwindling they finally hit the lands that he promised. The temperature was kind to their skin, the lands were extremely fertile and the region uncontested. Just a hundred years before the current timeline there was a war between several species of the small continent, Noryn declared an alliance between his native travelers and the Selites, whom of which had always been around the sea regions. The alliance was sealed by several marriages and ceremonies of magical entities that would allow the two species to interbreed, sealing the species with one another - disallowing any breaking of the alliance. Noryn himself married many wives of his own caravan and also many wives of the Selites. After the marriage his death shortly met, claiming his mission to be of success. Now in the present time the two species see him as a god among them all. He who brought the Noryian natives to the lands, sealed an alliance and defeated all foes who wished to usurp the realm from those who rightfully deserve it. SOCIETY: The two species work together within government, after years of monarchical rule which was decided by the heir of Noryn it has now slowly started to transition to household based governments. Where noble descendants from Noryn are voted upon by the many people of the port cities. Though all houses hold positions in government there is a supreme household voted in, the figureheads among the lands and the ultimate rules. These families can be composed of Nordian and Selite alike. Species not of these two kind are forbidden from becoming apart of a ruling house, despite having noble blood. This is dismissed in order to make sure no outside power may cause distress or try to dismay the region, keeping it powerful for the many years to come. CULTURE: Most clothing can be derived from the central fertile lands of cotton, fabrics and loom usage. There is also a huge appeal for clothes made from the extremely lower depths of the sea, fractured and worn mainly by Selites. With a lot of the population sharing the same tradition of Noryn's noble blood. Believing that one day another rule such like him will come and grant them more land among the continent and help expand their territory. With those of the port cities having the luxurious of unique sea species, those of which further out having the food from standard crops. Among Selites their skin tone changes among their life, blue being that from earliest birth followed by green and finally purple. Those of purple descent are seen as respected figures, having lived a long duration and are treated respectfully by Nordians and Selites. The same is similar for Nordians, especially respected for their noble blood. Any ancient religions before Noryn's Conquest of the region are no longer around or have too few followers to be remembered. The only 'religious' figure seen by the people is Noryn himself, questioning the status of him being a god is punishable by execution or suspension from the region. Sent far from the lands to live as hermits, those that dare speak ill of Noryn are seen as betrayers of the realm and are generally disrespected and shunned by most. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC: Mostly, yet still rarily seen by the Selites. The magic is mostly used by those who wish to hire the entities that possess it - most commonly by the nobles who use the magic to continue morphing their skin in order to maintain their beauty and extend their lives for a strand longer then usually seen. Most don't have bad opinions of the magical Selites but restrictions are constantly spoke about among the street dwellers and the noble houses. Believing it is a gift from Noryn himself and is never to be used in order to harm any individual, even during that of wartime. During mass famine which is extremely uncommon among the Farmland then they are used to help govern the land and maintain crop growth. Though very, very few people actually see this in action. With numbers of magical populations not known but being seen as very few. Nordians can be birthed with magical powers but are extremely rare and often not allowed to be out in public as they are constantly working in political positions. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS: Exports: mostly wood, fish and crop based food. Known to also rarely export smaller species that are not seen as higher beings among the region - mostly given to other nations that use them as slaves. Imports: These include any metallic alloys, stronger clothes, brick and hardstone. A extremely popular import also is sand or glass. Posts: Realm of Noryn The Silence of Noryn’s Realm (Note, after this point Noryn went NPC and u/TechnicolorTraveler and u/Sgtwolf01 wrote the following posts.) Spreading Control and Domination in the Maeldrai Ouroiji and The Realm of Noryn War and Reformation of Noryn Who are the Benin? To the Elves History of the Elves of Aokoa